


【盾铁盾】无题随笔

by karinuuzumaki, Uryan_Karl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, M/M, POV Steve Rogers, Steve Angst, 复联3剧透预警, 盾铁盾
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 21:46:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14458410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karinuuzumaki/pseuds/karinuuzumaki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uryan_Karl/pseuds/Uryan_Karl
Summary: 这是一篇特别特别特别短的复联3观后感，由Steve给Tony的称号衍生出的小短文。【涉及复联3剧透】但没有剧透到结局。





	【盾铁盾】无题随笔

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mild IW Spoiler: Stony](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/376227) by karinuuzumaki. 



> 前言：抱歉我停不下脑补，所以我写了这个。

　　当Steve的翻盖手机响起时，他觉得是Tony给他打电话了。他一定是在想，过了这么久了， **Tony终于给他打电话了。**

　　但却并不是Tony，而是Bruce Banner，打过来告诉他整个宇宙陷入了危机。

　　以及……

_“ **Tony失踪了。**_

_甚至可能死了。Steve，我们不清楚。我很抱歉……”_

　　我的天……Tony Stark， _ **失踪了。**_

　　Steve当时的反应，可能是一片空白。他觉得无助，觉得心碎。因为，上帝，从西伯利亚的事情过后他还没跟Tony说过话。内战导致的分裂让他重创。他们之间天涯之隔，但他还奢望着他们会重聚。会有那么一天，复仇者回来了，他们回来了， **together** 。

　　但已经太晚了。Tony已经走了。他们还没说过一句话，Tony已经走了。

　　这还不算最悲伤的。Steve想为他哀悼，想尖叫，想崩溃想哭泣，他想不顾一切地去感受这份悲恸，但他不能。

**因为整个宇宙陷入了危机，而地球则刚刚失去了它 _最强大的的守护者_ 。**

**Author's Note:**

> 译者：Steve在复联3里把Tony称为“Earth's Strongest Defender”【原文记不清了，反正是类似这样的


End file.
